X
by RoyaisAwesome
Summary: Shugo Charas are created to help fill the uncertainty you have. What if a Shugo Chara was created to represent that uncertainty? Rated M for Mature. (More X than Amuto)
1. X

Royai: もしも！ Apparently my laziness isn't that strong, oh BTW, I'm going to write the whole story before I post so if like in chapter two I say I haven't written in a long time but the chapter's already there, just know I wrote the entire story before I posted.

Ikuto: Lemon

Amu: *gives puppy eyes* please no

Royai: Sorry... Well, it's more rated M for one idea I have that will come up, Lemons or Lime MIGHT appear, if I feel up to it…

Amu: *cries* RoyaisAwesome doesn't own Shugo chara…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ages:

Kairi – 15

Yaya – 16

Everyone else – 17

Kukai – 18

Utau – 19

Ikuto – 22

Lulu and Rikka don't exist, I'm following the manga, Hikaru doesn't/won't make an appearance. Utau and Ikuto's Shugo chara are gone.

"MMMmmMMmmMMM" Hinamori Amu stretched as she started getting ready for school, that is, until she stopped getting ready when she saw an egg in her bed. "EEEEEEHHHHHH?"

"What is it Amu-desu?" Amu's charas were awake now and were wondering why Amu was shouting.

"I must be a hen!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" Amu pointed to the new egg, it was glowing a very soft white, the design in the middle were black X's. (Same as her other Shugo chara egg designs). "How can I have another egg? Who else could I possibly be?"

"That's where I come in." The new egg spoke. It cracked open to reveal… a Shugo chara…? She had the body shape of a Shugo chara, but she was made of a white liquid that held itself together to form her body shape. You could see the outlines of two eyes, a nose and a mouth. She wasn't wearing anything considering there was nothing that needed to be covered. There was one solid part of her. An X clip holding a blob of white apart from her head, which would mean that "blob" would be her hair. Her hair had little bubbles is the shape of X's flowing out of it then disappearing. (Her hair flows like Celestia yes I just said that). "I am X, instead of representing who you are going to be, I represent the uncertainty of who you want or will be."

"The uncertainty?"

"Yes. You have Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia to show you who you're going to be. But I show you that you could something other than them. Like say a model, you have the body." Amu blushed at the compliment. But X was right; Amu had a body that could even make models jealous.

"I don't think I get it now, but I'm sure I will later. So, what happens when I chara change and transform with you?"

"You can't."

"EH?" Everyone is the room was surprised.

"Not in this form."

"Form? What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"She will show us later, isn't that right X?" Dia said.

"That is correct, for now, you need to get to school."

"Shoot that's right!"

"GO, GO AMU-CHAN!" Ran cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Amu had asked her friends if they could meet her at the park, she wanted to tell them about X. COINCEDENTLY (yeah right) Ikuto and Utau happened to be at the same park when Amu met up with her friends. Ikuto had found his dad and had come back to fulfill his promise to Amu. Amu blushed when she remembered, this caused Ikuto to smirk. Never the less, she continued on why she brought her friends to the park.

"Guys, this is X." Her friends stared in aw at the strange looking Shugo chara before them. "X, why don't you say hi?" Instead of saying hi, X floated strait to Kiseki and stared at him, she did the same with every Shugo chara until she got to Utau and Ikuto. She noticed they were staring at her but had no charas. X put her hand on Utau's heart, did what looked like closing her outlined eyes, then took her hand off. She did the same to Ikuto before flying back to Amu, her little x blobs coming off her hair and disappearing not too long after.

"Hello." Everyone sweat dropped.

"She's definitely interesting." Kairi commented while pushing up his glasses.

"Yaya likes her!" Yaya took and immediate liking to the strange being. Even though she was 17, Yaya still liked to refer to herself in third person.

"What do you look like when you chara change and transform?" Rima questioned.

"Apparently I can't chara change or transform while X is in 'this form.'" Amu replied.

"What'd you mean this form?" Utau asked she looked impatient. "Does that mean she has another one?"

"Exactly." X stated. Everyone looked at her.

"What does it look like?" Nagihiko was the first to speak. But before X could answer two X eggs appeared. (Just because Easter is gone does not mean X eggs disappear, children still can lose faith in their dreams.)

"I will show you now, but I must say, I have more than two." With that X started to glow, and she transformed into something they weren't expecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Cliffhanger. Oh BTW, this story is half focused on X and half on Amuto or yeah

Amu: *cries*

Ikuto: R&R


	2. Amulet Royale

Royai: Ch. 2!

Amu: RoayisAwesome doesn't own Shugo chara…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

 _"I will show you now, but I must say, I have more than two." With that X started to glow, and she transformed into something they weren't expecting._

End.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There in front of them, stood a female version of Kiseki. Instead of puffy pants she had a puffed out dress. (The top was still the same.) Her face was more female like and her crown had an X on the front.

"What are you peasants looking at?" X Kiseki demanded.

Kiseki was the first to snap out of his shock-induced state. "How dare you call me a peasant, I am a KING!"

X Kiseki turned towards Amu. "Peasant!"

"HAI!"

"Transform with me."

"R-right."

"Her personality is different too." Kukai whispered.

"My heart, unlock!" A glowing light surrounded Amu. "Character transformation, Amulet Royale!" Amu stood in the same outfit Tadase had when he transformed except; it was more Amu like. ( **AN** : Sorry I don't feel like describing this one cause I feel it's too complex, please use your imagination.)

"USELESS!" The X eggs came charging.

"Block it!" X Kiseki shouted.

"HOLY CROWN!" A huge crown appeared in front of Amu, but instead of blocking the X eggs, it trapped them inside. And very slowly they started to become purified until they were pure heart eggs. After they were no longer X eggs Amu put down the staff and un-transformed. "That was awesome! But I feel a little bit more tired than I would if I transformed with Ran or the others.

"That's because it takes a little more energy." X Kiseki had transformed back to X. "We should go." After X said this everyone looked up to see that it was almost night.

"You're right! Bye mina!"

"See ya Hinamori!"

"Bye bye Amu-chi!"

"Later Amu."

"Bye Hinamori-san."

"Goodbye Amu-chan." Everyone had gone off in different directions. While Amu was walking she felt like someone was following her. When she turned around she saw that now one was there. When she turned back however, that's when she bumped into a very broad chest.

"Careful Amu-koi." A husky voice said.

"Ik-Ikuto! I'm not your k-koi!" Amu shouted at the blue haired man. Her face was red and her cheeks were puffed out. Ikuto didn't say anything; instead he picked her up and sat on her bed with Amu in his lap. "I-Ikuto, y-you can put me d-down now." Ikuto just smirked at this and Amu let out a squeak when he pulled her to lie down with him, her face against his chest.

"Night Strawberry." Before Amu could reply he was asleep. ( **AN:** May I add that Amu's parents and sister are gone during the entire story.)

"Ikuto let me go!" Amu knew struggling was pointless, in fact, it only made Ikuto's grip around her tighten. Amu would never admit it, but she liked it when she was in Ikuto's arms.

Meanwhile, X was nowhere to be seen, but instead, a devilish figure with an X on the tip of her tail instead of a point, loomed above the two sleeping figures, a devious plan being hatched in her little mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: OMG it feels like I'm writing a lot but when I look at the word count it's like half what I expect!

Ikuto: What's the "devilish figure" planning?

Amu: I could only imagine (note the sarcasm)

Royai: Ikuto's going to love it, yet be slightly afraid.

Ikuto: Nice

Amu: NO!

Royai: R&R!


	3. Amulet Devil

Royai: Ready for the plan? This is where stuff gets a bit M rated.

Ikuto: I'm ready!

Amu: I'm not

Royai: I don't own Shugo chara cause if I did there'd be so much more shipping!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _Meanwhile, X was nowhere to be seen, but instead, a devilish figure with an X on the tip of her tail instead of a point, loomed above the two sleeping figures, a devious plan being hatched in her little mind._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto woke up the next morning to find his head in a VERY comfortable position. He could tell what he was laying on wasn't a pillow and was curious to find out what it was. (His eyes are closed). He moved his hand up and squished one of the two objects, one the left side of his head. It was very squishy. He molded and moved it a bit. 'It's covered in fabric' he moved his hand down the bottom of the fabric and stuck his hand under it. He grabbed the squishy thing again. It felt like… skin?

"Ikuto…" A dangerous sounding voice interrupted his thoughts Ikuto's eyes shot open when he realized where he was. He was where all men wanted to be, in-between a cute/hot girl's boobs. Without lifting his head Ikuto looked at the girl he was unintentionally groping. Amu's cheeks were red but he knew he was dead. (Lol, rhyme)

Unless… he thought of something, it was stupid; it would either piss Amu off even more or make her so embarrassed she'd forget her anger. Ikuto decided to risk it. He lifted her pajama shirt and stuck his head under it and wedged his head between her breasts again, no fabric in the way.

"IK-IKUTOOOOO!" Amu's face lit up like a light bulb. A little snicker was heard Amu looked over to see… X Iru (I know her name's Il but I prefer Iru). She looked exactly like Iru except the tip of her tail had an X.

"Don't worry about me, you've got another problem. Riiiiiiigghhhtt here." Iru pointed to her chest. Amu remembered who was there and turned red again. Amu sat up, Ikuto still wedged between her breasts.

"GET OUT!" She tried to push his head down and out.

"No." Ikuto said in a whiney voice, he then nuzzled his face deeper into her breasts. This caused Amu to turn redder, if possible. Thank goodness it was Saturday or Amu would have never gotten to school. Ikuto lifted his head up to check the time. "I've gotta go. See you Strawberry." And in one fluid motion he was out of her shirt and off the balcony. *beep* Amu turned to the noise to see X Iru stopping a video on her phone and sending it to her friends.

"X!" Amu shouted

X Iru replied looking up from her work trying to act as innocent as a devil could. "What?"

"How much of that did you get?" Amu asked worriedly

"All of it," X Iru replied, "from the very beginning." Amu flushed red.

"My friends are never going to let me live this down." She cried. And then, as one cue, her phone started buzzing with texts from her friends.

Yaya: Yaya's innocent eyes!

Rima: Nice going Amu. ;)

Kairi: That was very bold of Ikuto-san to do.

Tadase: Ikuto-nii-san, that's very improper…

Utau: Nice going bro.

Kukai: How'd it feel?

Ikuto: Felt like heaven. ;)

Utau: KUKAI!

Nagihiko: I'm surprised Amu would send us that.

Amu: I didn't send it! X did! Er, X Iru did!

Rima: Makes sense. Amu you're coming to the mall, Yaya, Utau, you too. Be there in 30 minutes or else. Boys, don't even think about coming or you'll never be able to have babies.

Amu sweat dropped at Rima's last text, but nonetheless, got ready for the mall. When she got there Rima, Utau, and Yaya were already there. Rima tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ugh! Finally!" She said.

"What, I'm only like, a minute late!" Amu defended.

"Whatever, c'mon, there's something you need." With that, Rima dragged her into a lingerie store. Before they could answer Amu halted to a stop.

"Why are we here?" Her face laced with suspicion and worry.

"To buy you a lingerie to give Ikuto a boner!" Yaya replied, a sneaky look crossing her usually innocent baby face.

"WHAT? NO!" Amu looked to her charas for help but only saw X Iru, sifting through some lingerie's.

"X Iru's the one who suggested it." Utau spoke up.

"X…" X Iru turned around and merely smiled an evil smile, then went back to looking for some sexy underwear. There were many trial and errors, but they finally found one. It was dark blue, the stockings were connected to the bottoms and the top made her breasts pop. Amu blushed. "Now way I'm buying or wearing this!"

"You're not buying it, but you ARE going to wear it." Rima and Utau both spoke at the same time, their tones threating. They had just walked out of the mall when they heard a, "Useless." They turned to see an X egg.

"Transform with me Amu!" X Iru said.

"Right! My own heart, UNLOCK!" There was a bright light. "Character transformation, Amulet Devil!" Amu was wearing a tight red tube top, and had two bat wings sticking out of her back. She had on a skirt that looked like the bottom of Utau's dress when she transformed with Iru. The socks were connected with a strap (Like a lingerie), and she had black below the knee boots. "Devil's Tune!" Amu strummed a guitar and sound waves came out of it, immobilizing the X egg. "Negative heart, lock on. OPEN HEART." When Amu was done the heart's egg flew back to its rightful owner.

"Right, now that that's done, TO AMU'S HOUSE!" Rima cried. When they got to Amu's house the girls went strait to Amu's room and picked out an outfit for her. (To give Ikuto a boner) It was the lingerie (obviously) a blue super short skirt. If she bent over in the slightest you'd see her underwear, and a black shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

"No way I'm putting that on." Amu said pointing to the outfit.

"You're right, you're not putting it on, because we're putting it on you!" Immediately after Utau said that all three girls jumped Amu. There was struggling and cursing, but in the end, Amu was in the very revealing outfit. "Well have fun Amu bye." And Amu's friends were gone. Amu sat on the floor of her bedroom facing away from the balcony and started to think. She knew better that to take the outfit off, they'd kill her if she did. She sighed resigning herself to her fate.

"Why so sad Strawberry?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Rima's words echoed in her head, 'You better act sexy!' Amu sighed again and started to stand. She brought her butt up first, giving Ikuto a wonderful view of her dark blue lingerie. She heard his breath hitch. 'Maybe being sexy isn't so bad.' She thought. After she brought her entire body up, she turned to face Ikuto, she saw the surprise on his face for only a second, but it was there.

"Rima was just torturing me again, nothing abnormal." Ikuto didn't reply, Amu looked at him to see him staring at her hungrily. She looked down to his pants and saw a bulge starting to grow. Amu blushed at the sight of this. "Oi, Ikuto!" She called his named and snapped. Ikuto shook his head bringing himself out of his "imagination" but his breath stopped again when he saw Amu.

Ikuto being the pervert he is when saw Amu started thinking perverted things. When Amu snapped him out of his reverie he felt how tight his pants were getting and realized he needed to get out there, fast. He saw Amu reach up and feel his forehead, this only made his "problem" worse seeing as how he got an excellent view of her chest. He swallowed trying to contain his hormones.

"A-Amu…" He stuttered! Ikuto stuttered! Before he could finish-speaking Amu pulled him over to her bed.

"Wait here." Amu left the room. Ikuto took this as his chance to try to escape, but before he could move Amu came back with a thermometer. She had him lay down on the bed and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. "I hope you aren't sick." The thermometer beeped and she took it out. "You don't have a fever…" She put her hand on his forehead again, and once again, Ikuto could see more of her boobs. That was it, he snapped.

In an instant Ikuto was over Amu holding her hands down with a hungry, lustful maybe? Look in his eyes. "Ik-Ikuto…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Dun dun dun!

Amu: *face palms* Please don't have him do anything I won't like.

Ikuto: *smirks* R&R


	4. Amulet Angel

Royai: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Ikuto: OW! No shouting!

Amu: ROYAISAWESOME DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Ikuto: Cut it out!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _In an instant Ikuto was over Amu holding her hands down with a hungry, lustful maybe? Look in his eyes. "Ik-Ikuto_ _…_ _?"_

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ik-Ikuto, wha-MPH!" Ikuto had cut Amu off with his lips. Amu was unsure what to do, if she kissed back he'd never let her live it down, but if she didn't he'd think that she doesn't have feelings for him and leave. 'Wait, feelings? Wait, now's not the time, I guess I have no choice.' As Ikuto came back to reality, he realized that not only was he kissing Amu, Amu was kissing him back! He broke the kiss and started to move back when Amu's knee shifted and pressed in-between his legs. Ikuto let out a wanton moan and Amu turned bright red.

"Amu?" Ikuto looked up at Amu, his eyes glazed with lust and want.

"Y-yes?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

Ikuto looked at her surprised. After he got over his shock he smirked. "So you liked it?"

Amu started to blush, "W-well I mean I-I-I ummmm…" Instead of using words, Amu settled for pressing her knee into his crotch again, causing him to moan, again.

"Oi cut it out!"

"Why? Sounds like you like it."

"It's love that's what it is!" A voice rang above the two, Ikuto and Amu looked up to see Eru, but her halo was in the shape of a bubble letter "X."

"Eh-X?" Amu asked embarrassedly.

"Later Amu." Ikuto knew if he stayed any longer things would get out of control. He needed to go home and take a cold shower, very cold. Damn Rima and her devious mind.

"Eh?" Before Amu could think Ikuto had left.

"Oh he's gone, oh well. TO THE PARK!" X Eru yelled obnoxiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu and X Eru were walking through the park when X Eru turned around.

"Do you love Ikuto?" She bluntly asked.

Amu turned red, "Wha-what? N-no way!"

"Amu we both know you stutter when you lie."

"N-no I don't!"

"Amu, lying doesn't look good on you."

"Sh-"

"Impossible!" Once again a couple of X eggs appeared.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu transformed, "Character transformation, Amulet Angel!" Amu was wearing the same outfit she wore when she last transformed with Eru, but it was tighter and went to her knees instead. "Angel's Kiss!" Amu blew a kiss the X eggs and a big heart appeared in front of them and they were purified. Not a couple seconds later Amu's other chara's came flying towards her.

"Amu-chan! We sensed and X egg…" Ran trailed off when she realized the eggs had been purified. "Oh, our bad!"

"We should be getting home desu~. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right Su, c'mon you guys, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Dear my wonderful readers, I will try to post a new chapter every 1 or 2 days, since I have school work and stuff to work on besides this story.

Ikuto: My ears are still ringing

Amu: *smiles evilly* FROM WHAT?

Ikuto: Dammit Amu!

Royai: R&R PLZ!


	5. Amulet Clown

Royai: もしもし！ Oh by the way guys I forgot but in the first chapter I accidently say Yaya is 17, she's actually 16. OH AND, during the weekend I probably won't update, JSYK.

Ikuto: Ugh, you're still doing that?

Amu: Should I get the megaphone?

Ikuto: RoyaisAwesomedoesn'townShugochara!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _"Ah, you're right Su, c'mon you guys, let's go home."_

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu woke up to the sound of an alarm. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" She scrambled to get ready as she grabbed a protein bar and rushed out the door.

"Amu!" Amu turned around to see her best friend, Rima running towards her. Amu being a good friend waited for her to catch up. On the way to school they were talking about some things; mainly gag manga.

"Useless…" Amu and Rima turned to se an X egg. "

I'll distract it while you transform." Amu looked for her charas when her eyes landed on what looked like Kusu Kusu, she looked exactly the same except instead of dots she had X's.

X Kusu Kusu just smiled, "Transform with me Amu!"

"My heart, unlock!" A bright light surrounded Amu. "Character transformation, Amulet Clown!" Amu had a skirt that was red with bells on it, thigh high socks like the ones Rima was wearing, and below the knee boots. She had on a tassel shirt.

Rima had immobilized the X eggs, "Now Amu!"

"Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" The X's were purified, Rima and Amu high fived.

Miki spoke up, "That was great and all but, school started a couple minutes ago."

"OH NO!" Rima and Amu bolted for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat down for lunch.

Tadase started the conversation, "So Amu-chan, Mashiro-chan, where were you this morning?"

"We saw an X egg and had to purify it."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be late."

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed and went about their day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: IMPORTANT PLZ READ: So I might be updating every 3-4 days now, sorry. And also this story was mainly supposed to be about X but some Amuto found it's way in there. But for the rest of the story the chapters are going to be really short and less Amuto. I suffer from writers block a lot. SORRY!

Ikuto: Quit shouting!

Amu: R&R


	6. Amulet Yamoto Hime

Royai: Sup, hope you read my AN at the end of the last chapter!

Amu: Royai doesn't own Shugo chara

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _"Shut up!" Everyone laughed and went about their day._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day and Amu was walking home, "Man today was a long day."

"You said it Amu-chan!" Ran squealed.

Amu stretched and let out a content sigh, "I can't wait to go home and relax!"

"That will have to wait desu~"

"What! Why?" Su pointed up to the sky where an X egg hovered above them.

"Muri!" It cried.

"My heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Amulet Yamato Hime!" Amu was dressed in a sakura colored kimono with sakura branches and flowers decorating it. There was a bow around her waist in which the ribbons flowed out and around her body. She also had two black fans and traditional footwear. "Dance of petals!" Amu swung her fans down to create a wind motion. Petals appeared out of nowhere and collected on the X egg, purifying it.

"Nice one Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as Amu's transformation wore off.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home." Amu said exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Hi sorry so short but I'm lazy and am getting a D is SS cause my papers that I wrote suck so ya.

Ikuto: You do suck

Amu: Don't be mean

Royai: R&R


	7. Amulet DJ

Royai: もしもし！

Ikuto & Amu: Let's just get on with it Royai doesn't own Shugo Chara!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap_ :

 _"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home." Amu said exhausted._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu flopped onto her bed worn out from her day. She kept thinking about all her transformations with X. There was Amulet Royale, Devil, Angel, Clown, and Yamato Hime as far as she was concerned. Then a question formed inside her head.

"Hey X?" She turned her head to the white being.

"Yes?" Said being turned to look at Amu.

"When you were first going to transform into X Kiseki, you implied you had more than one form, how many do you have?"

"Remember how I went up to everyone and stared at their Shugo chara or put my hand over their heart?"

"Yeah…"

"I was reading their hearts wavelengths, memorizing them, that's what allows us to transform into their transformations, with our own twist on them of course." X explained with a smile at the end.

"That make sense, I think…"

X turned off the light, "Don't overthink it, you should sleep."

"Night everyone!"

"Night Amu-chan!"

"Night."

"Goodnight desu~"

"Goodnight Amu."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to get up bros! Today's a new day! Let's go!" Amu opened her eyes to find herself staring at a female version of Rhythm. Instead of a beanie hat she had a ponytail with wings as a hair clip and her headphone had a white X on either side.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Amu moaned, wanting to snuggle into the warmth of her bed.

"If you don't get up you'll be late for class dude!" X Rhythm attempted to pull the covers off Amu, she didn't have to try when the covers were thrown off the bed and Amu ran around trying to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school and Amu was tired, why? Because Kukai made her do his 100% dash! Amu moaned.

"Every part of my body hurts…"

"I could make your body hurt, but in a different way." A "mysterious" voice spoke up from above her. Amu looked up to see "someone" perched on a lamppost; she flushed red when she saw whom it was.

"I-Ikuto! D-Don't say stuff like t-that!"

"Why? Does it make Strawberry feel uncomfortable? Or, wet maybe?" He looked down on her with a sly, perverted like look; Amu could see his cattail twitching back and forth. (AN: It's just her imagination, remember, Ikuto doesn't have Yoru) She was going to reply but two X eggs interrupted her.

"Amu's heart, unlock!" Amu only had a split second to register that she was transforming with X Rhythm.

"Character transformation: Amulet DJ!" Amu stood in clothes pretty much exactly the same as Beat Dancer's. The wings on her shoes were pink, as was her shirt, and her hair was in a ponytail with pink wing clips. She glanced over to see Ikuto as Black Lynx. "Think you could get them to stay still?"

"If that's what you really want."

Amu flushed red, "Stop putting hidden perverted meanings behind your words and do it!" Ikuto just smirked and managed to get the X eggs to hold still. "Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" The purified eggs flew away.

"Nice one Amu." X Rhythm complimented.

"Thanks, but X, could you please warn me next time?"

"Sorry, I was just so excited!"

"I know of other ways on how to get excited…" Ikuto purred into Amu's ear.

"KYA! BAKA HENTAI NEKO!" Amu shouted while waving her hands.

"Amu," Ikuto's tone was whiney, "why can't you just let me say something and not think about in a perverted way?"

"Cause you're a perv- HEY! What are you doing?" Ikuto picked Amu up and carried her to her house.

"Sweet dreams Strawberry." And he was gone like the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: DONE!

Ikuto: Why couldn't you have described what I could have done to her…

Amu: NO WAY! R&R!


	8. Amulet Sky Jack

Royai: WASSAP! Oops! I mean, もしもし！OMG I just noticed a mistake I made in the previous chappy, I said Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx even though Yoru's not there! My bad… so just like, ignore that or something…

Ikuto: Dumbass

Amu: *smacks Ikuto* be nice!

Royai: I don't own SC!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _"Sweet dreams Strawberry." And he was gone like the wind._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu woke up to the sun shining on her face; she wearily blinked her eyes and looked at her clock. 7:50, oh, school starts in 10 minutes…

"WAIT WHAT?" Amu shouted, fully awake now. She ran around the house getting ready and was running out the door, "I'm gonna be late!"

"No prob! I got it!" A voice behind her called. Amu turned around to see a female Daichi, followed by her other charas. She was wearing what girls would wear to P.E. and her hair was in a ponytail with a star in it. "Chara change!" X Daichi called. Amu's X clip turned into a start and she bolted to school, making it right when the bell sounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu was in P.E. class when she heard the call of "Muri!" She turned to see an X egg.

"Sensei! May I used the toilet?" Amu used her eyes and gestured towards the X egg. Nikaido sensei understood.

"Hai, but don't take too long Himamori-san!"

"It's HiNAmori!" Amu called over her shoulder as she chased the egg. "My own heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Amulet Sky Jack!" Amu landed on the ground in a female pilot's outfit, (You know the brown and white with a hat and goggles) her hair was in a ponytail with a star in it and she had a jetpack. "Let's do this." Amu used the jetpack to avoid all the attacks and confuse the X egg at the same time. "Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" Once the X egg was purified Amu ran back to class, she didn't want people to think see took forever in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I saw you chasing after an X egg during P.E. Hinamori! I also saw you transform into your version of my transformation! You got a jetpack! Could I use it sometime?" Kukai ran up to Amu after school and started speed talking.

Amu sweat dropped, "Uh, sure, you could use it sometime."

Kukai put his arm around Amu's shoulder and pulled her close like best friends do, "Great! You're the best Hinamori! Hey I gotta go, don't forget! I want to use that jetpack!" Amu sweat dropped again as he ran off. She sighed and continued walking home. Once she got to her room she almost screamed. Almost. There lying on her bed was non other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Ikuto got up from the bed and strolled over to Amu, walking until her back was against the wall. He leaned down so he was eye level.

"I came to see my strawberry of course." Amu swallowed hard. Ikuto leaned forward some more until he was breathing on her ear. Amu shuddered at his hot breath. 'Wait a minute,' she started thinking, 'if my ears are this sensitive, then imagine how much his must be. I remember he once told me that his ears are an erotic place. I didn't know what that meant then, but I do now. So if I touch or do something with his ears he'll get a boner! Maybe I should… WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Amu what are you thinking? Well I mean, I would be fun to see him squirm…' making up her mind Amu reached out with her hand and softly stroked the outside of Ikuto's ear. The second her hand made contact with his ear Amu felt Ikuto's breathing on her ear stop. Amu smirked.

"You wanted to see me?" Amu spoke softly making sure to breath on his ear when she did so. She looked down and saw a tent forming in his pants. Amu started to walk forward causing Ikuto to walk back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Amu put her hands on his thighs and leaned forward. Ikuto squirmed in his seat, his pants uncomfortable. Amu leaned forward some more; she leaned until she was talking into his ear. "Ikuto…"

"Amu…?"

"You should probably go take a cold shower." Amu leaned back, spun on her heel, and walked out of her room and downstairs. "You can use my house's bathroom if you want!" Ikuto cursed for letting himself get carried away and walked to the bathroom. Before he could start getting undressed Amu came in with fresh clothes. "You'll need these." Then went back downstairs

Ikuto sighed, "I'm glad I fell in love with the girl Hinamori Amu. Even if she is a tease."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: And done! Lol, it's like 1 am and I'm planning to keep on writing, maybe finish the story

Amu: Shouldn't you go to bed?

Royai: Well I would but I tend to have stomach problems, and they get worse when I lie down so it's kinda hard to fall asleep.

Ikuto: I can fall asleep anywhere.

Royai: Well I'm sorry we're not all cats!

Amu: R&R!


	9. Amulet Baby

Royai: Still 1 am…

Ikuto: *mocks* no one cares…

Amu: Ikuto be nice!

Royai: I don't own SC!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _Ikuto sighed, "I'm glad I fell in love with the girl Hinamori Amu. Even if she is a tease."_

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto walked downstairs to no longer see X Daichi, but X… 'Uh, what's that baby chara's name again?' he thought. He walked up to the new X Shugo chara, instead of bunny ears and a tail, she had cat ears and tail, and she also had X's on her bib instead of ducks. "You are?"

"The name's X Pepe ~dechu."

"Hm."

"Dinner is ready ~desu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Dinner was rather uneventful, Ikuto teased Amu, Amu would blush, the charas would laugh at her, and she got mad. Same old, same old. Amu and Ikuto walked upstairs to that an X egg had wandered into Amu's room.

"My own heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Amulet baby!" Amu looked pretty much like X Pepe, except she had no binky in her mouth. "Special attack: Meri-meri!" the meri-meri played soft music which put the X egg to sleep and purified it.

"Cute transformation Amu, loved the cat ears." Ikuto commented.

"Sh-shut up!" Amu just stomped her way to bed, she didn't even try to stop Ikuto from getting in with her. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "You say a word about this and you go on the floor, understand?"

"I understand purr-fectly."

Amu couldn't yell at him for his terrible pun, because she was already fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Only two more chapters or so! I also have two one shots on the way, but I wanna finish this first.

Amu: That's right, keep your priorities strait!

Royai: Um, Amu, one of the one shots is about you and Ikuto…

Ikuto: I like the sound of that.

Royai: Um, it's a rape fic…

Amu & Ikuto: You're sick

Royai: *cries* R&R


	10. Amulet Samurai

Royai: Still 1 am, well, almost 1:30, but whatever…

Amu: We're getting close!

Ikuto: I don't really care

Royai: Jerk! I don't own SC!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _Amu couldn't yell at him for his terrible pun, because she was already fast asleep._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto's blue sapphire ones staring back at her. This cause Amu to let out a cute squeak and fall off the bed.

"Ow." She glanced at the clock, 7:15. She had some time before school started. Amu grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom and got ready in there. She came out to the smell of breakfast, following her nose she headed strait for the kitchen to see Ikuto making omelets. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Now you know." Ikuto placed a plate in front of her.

Amu took a bite, "It's good! Ah! I gotta hurry!" Amu quickly shoveled the rest of the omelet into her mouth while Ikuto watched her with an amused expression. "See you after school Ikuto, thanks for breakfast! C'mon girls, let's go!" Amu's four normal charas followed her; in front of them was a female Musashi. She didn't look any different, just her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school when Kairi and Amu were walking out of the library having just doing some research for a project when they heard the call of, "useless!" Amu and Kairi both looked at each other and nodded their heads, heading after the X egg.

"My own heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Soul/Amulet Samurai!" Amulet Samurai looked pretty much the same, as Soul Samurai; the pants were just pink.

"Izuma Blade!" Kairi used Izuma Blade to daze the X egg to give Amu her window of attack.

"Negative heart, lock on, open heart!" The X egg was purified and flew off back to its owner.

"Good job Hinamori-san, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya!" Amu wanted to get home as soon as possible, she realized something important during the day that she had to tell Ikuto.

She loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: Next chapter is last chapter!

Amu: Congratz! You're finishing it!

Ikuto: yay.

Royai: R&R!


	11. Amulet Neko

Royai: It is past 1:30 now but I'm still going strong! Last chapter, thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed!

Amu & Ikuto: RoyaisAwesome doesn't own Shugo Chara

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Recap:_

 _She loved him._

 _End:_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu burst through her front door full of excitement, but then she stopped. How was she going to tell him? She could always be blunt like Miki, but she wanted it to be special and funny and cute at the same time! Then, genius struck her like a lightning bolt from heaven. She turned to X, who had gone back from being X Musashi to X.

"Ne, ne, X?" Amu beckoned X over. The obedient little chara came over.

"What is it Amu-chan?" X knew what it was, she knew a lot more than people thought, however, she wanted Amu-chan to do this. So she just listened.

Amu started to whisper, "Well um, I wanna tell Ikuto I love him in a cute, funny, special way."

"And?" X urged her bearer to continue.

"So I was wondering if you could transform with me as Yoru?"

X smiled, "Of course Amu-chan." X's body started shifting until she turned into a girl version of Yoru. She was dressed the same, except her eyes were more feminine, her hair was longer, and the silver cross on her front was an X. "Ready?"

"No turning back! My own heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Amulet Neko!" (There's an official drawing of Amulet Neko by Peach Pit, just search it up). Amu bounced up the stairs until she reached her bedroom door. She put her ear to the door and heard the pages of a book or magazine turning. Amu pushed the door open and climbed into bed with Ikuto nestling under his arm. She looked up at him to see his surprised yet satisfied face. She took a deep breath, "I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu then placed a kiss on his nose and smiled cutely.

It took a few seconds for Ikuto to react, but when he finally came back to reality he kissed Amu square on the lips. He was so happy, he loved Amu, and his Amu loved him. Not to mention she was character transformed into a cat.

Life couldn't be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: The end! Sorry if the ending's a bit choppy or unsatisfying.

Amu: I admit, it was cute…

Ikuto: I liked it.

Royai: And now to those one shots I was planning! I'm probably never gonna write a story with chapters again or for a VERY long time…

Amu: Thanks for stickin around!

Ikuto: R&R!


End file.
